


it's you

by babyhyukie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhyukie/pseuds/babyhyukie
Summary: "baby, can we talk about it?" mark asked very softly, trying his best not to worsen the situation. donghyuck, again, didn't immediately respond. but then he shifted his body closer to the wall so that there's more space behind him on that bed. mark smiled in relief because he knew it's donghyuck's way to invite him to lay next to him. so he did.-markhyuck on the night after 127's idol room recording





	it's you

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self-indulgent bc i haven't rested well knowing they dared to broadcast that segment without having haechan involved lmao
> 
> *edited 2020/03/09: added some tags

it’s 1 in the morning when 127 members arrived at their dorm. while the others were still taking off their shoes, donghyuck had stormed off to his room and shut the door louder than usual. the members looked at mark quietly at the same time, they didn’t say anything, but mark understood the look they gave him.

“i know, i’ll try,” mark walked toward the only room whose door was closed. donghyuck had been acting unusual since they were recording that one segment for the idol room episode earlier that day, the ~finding mark’s actual soulmate~ segment. it's not too obvious though, donghyuck was always pretty good at keeping his poker face. but living together with him all these years, the members surely knew each other’s traits pretty well. they could see he was a bit fidgety throughout the segment and he seemed relatively quiet after that.

"haechan," mark knocked the door three times and called him softly. after a few seconds he didn't hear any response from the younger, he knocked again, "donghyuck, can i come in?"

this time he heard a reply, even though it sounded more like a muffled groan rather than an intelligible word.

"i'm coming in, okay?" mark turned the door knob, entered the room and closed the door again lightly. the room was dark. mark knew donghyuck liked his room dark so he didn’t bother to turn the light on. he walked to donghyuck’s bed and saw him laying there—sort of curling up—hugging one of his pillows, facing the wall. mark sat on the edge of the bed, gently placed his hand on donghyuck's hip.

"baby, can we talk about it?" mark asked very softly, trying his best not to worsen the situation. donghyuck, again, didn't immediately respond. but then he shifted his body closer to the wall so that there's more space behind him on that bed. mark smiled in relief because he knew it's donghyuck's way to invite him to lay next to him. so he did.

mark was now laying on the bed, hugging the younger from behind. he grabbed donghyuck's hand and caressed it gently using his thumb.

"i'm sorry," was all what mark said, even though earlier he clearly said he wanted to talk about it. he did, at first. but as he now hugging the younger, he felt like no other words is necessary. he kissed donghyuck's nape tenderly and burried his face there.

donghyuck just hummed to respond to the older’s apology. there’s no other interaction after that for quite some time, but mark was still caressing donghyuck’s hand. donghyuck seemed to need some time to calm down and mark knew, so he let him be. they stayed like that for a couple of minutes until donghyuck finally opened his mouth.

"it's not your fault at all," donghyuck shifted his arm position—now on top of mark’s—and held mark’s slightly bigger hand, "i know the company was behind that."

it was true. the company was aware how close the two were and how their closeness had attracted rumors between fans. so when they had a chance to tell everyone that there’s absolutely nothing between the two, they, without a doubt, took it. they had planned carefully, together with the writers of the program, how the segment would be carried out. they also told mark separately not to mention haechan at all for that one segment. mark, of course, refused to do that at first. donghyuck was his soulmate. he had always been the one. and he had said that many times too before, so he couldn’t understand why he’s not allowed to say it this time. but the company was very persistent, they were more than eager to do something harsher in the future if mark didn’t listen to them this time. mark hated to pretend that donghyuck was nobody to him but he would hate himself more if he couldn’t protect their relationship. their relationship that mark treasured the most, more than anything in this entire universe. so it left him no choice but to comply with the company. donghyuck didn’t know that much though, or so mark thought. donghyuck was pretty quick, even though he might not know what exactly happened, he could pretty much grasp the bigger picture.

"i'm sorry that i got upset. you probably hate it as much as i do." mark smiled hearing that, his heart felt full. donghyuck understood. his donghyuck understood him more than anyone.

he kissed donghyuck's nape again and pulled the younger closer, hugging him tighter from behind.

“i do. i do hate it very much.”

it’s silent again, but not awkward. it’s never awkward between them. there’s just this connection between them that no one could seem to explain, not even themselves.

"baby,” mark broke the silence. not because the silence was getting uncomfortable, it’s just because he missed donghyuck. yes, according to mark it’s very possible to miss someone even though they were physically there with you.

“can i see your face?”

donghyuck let out a soft giggle and turned around almost too excitedly. first, he loved it when mark called him baby. second, he, too, actually missed his mark.

there they were, laying face to face, hands on each other’s waist, legs tangled together, and smile decorating their face.

mark looked at the boy in front of him deeply, but very gently. it’s dark, but mark still could see his pretty face illuminated from the moonlight outside the window.

“you know, that segment meant nothing to me. but, you,” he leaned in a little, brushing his nose with the younger’s, and continued, “you are everything to me, baby. and i would do anything to keep you by my side. to protect what we have now.”

hearing that donghyuck was touched, for sure. he really was. but he also could feel mark’s breath on his lips, and that’s more than enough to make him insane. mark smelt like chocolate, donghyuck thought. it’s probably the chocolate muffin he ate earlier in the car. donghyuck almost felt bad because he wanted to say something sweet back to mark but all he could think was how mark’s lips would taste against his own lips. he had tasted mint mark, strawberry mark, watermelon mark, caramel mark, but he realized he hadn’t tasted chocolate mark. the thought of it made donghyuck’s gaze slipped lower and he unknowingly tightened his grip on mark’s waist.

mark chuckled softly seeing how the younger reacted to him. “donghyuck,” mark tried to get donghyuck’s eyes back to meet his eyes. and it worked. a pair of round eyes were now staring at mark. there’s a glimpse of anticipation in those eyes and mark’s heart couldn’t help but to flip seeing how cute they were.

“want me to kiss you?” mark asked the obvious and donghyuck hated mark for it, even when his action was evidently the opposite—he nodded very quickly.

mark smiled at that and leaned closer to kiss the petite boy in front of him. donghyuck closed his eyes and felt mark’s lips on his. the kiss started sweet and slow, in contrast to their heart beat that’s going faster. donghyuck could taste a hint of chocolate but he decided it’s not enough. he bit mark’s lower lip and pushed his tongue into mark’s open mouth when he gasped because of the sudden sting. mark moaned, probably in pleasure, and pulled the younger closer, if that’s even possible.

they kissed for a long time until mark couldn’t take it anymore. he held donghyuck’s shoulder firmly so the younger couldn’t attack him again with his, surprisingly, intense kisses.

“slow down,” mark said, still out of breath. donghyuck was, in fact, not any better. he’s panting hard like he just ran a marathon without stopping. his cheeks flushed and felt hot against mark’s other hand. donghyuck loved to kiss mark. no matter how often they kissed, the butterflies were always there. it always felt new. and he loved it. he loved mark's kisses. he loved mark's touch. he loved his mark.

they both took their time to regain their normal breathing. and once they were normal again, they both giggled, for no apparent reason. donghyuck was the first one to open his mouth, “i love you,” he said it softly, “maybe i was upset because i just want them to know that you are mine only.”

both of them were smiling now. mark’s was seen a bit wider. he loved his donghyuck. if there’s a word stronger than love, mark surely would use that instead.

“i love you too, baby. and i am yours. i’m all yours. no one can tell me otherwise.” mark kissed donghyuck’s forehead softly. they shared a loving gaze for a moment, until mark suggested something.

"ice cream?" mark asked. he knew donghyuck liked his ice cream when he had a bad day. didn’t matter if it’s 3 in the morning or it’s freezing cold outside, ice cream always boosted the younger’s mood. but to his surprise, donghyuck rejected the offer and said, "i just want to be with you right now."

“we can eat ice cream and still be together?” mark asked, genuinely confused. donghyuck just scoffed and shifted his body closer to mark’s instead. he nuzzled into the older’s neck and hugged him like a koala.

"let’s just sleep. like this."

at donghyuck’s attitude, mark’s heart blossomed like a flower. he just wanted to run around the neighborhood and screamed his love for this boy in front of him to the world. but he couldn’t, and he had to live with that for now.

mark lightly caressed donghyuck’s hair and kissed his crown, “sure, baby, let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> sjdhdsk sorry if the quality is bad, it's kinda rushed ;;  
> and thanks for reading!! hope u guys enjoy it <3


End file.
